Unexpectedly
by desolationrow28
Summary: The first time they met was a start of a new bond-a new pair. Mikan was ridiculed and underestimated by her classmated because of her useless alice. What will Natsume do for her? Is that actually Mikan's true power, or there's still something else? :
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi there everyone! This fic is my 2nd one so far. I'm only new here so I hope you'll appreciate my stories. Just review if you found some errors. Happy Reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Unexpected Encounter<p>

Normal POV

_KRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!_

'Ah, shoot! I'm going to be late for class! Oh no! And it's also my first day in this school!' Mikan thought while running to the academic building when suddenly-

-BAM!

"I-itai..! That hurt." Mikan said in disbelief. She opened her eyes only to find out that she was lying on top of a boy with tantalizing crimson orbs, spiky raven locks, short eyebrows, etc. in other words, .GORGEOUS.

Mikan's POV

'Even the short eyebrows make him look so kawai.' I thought dreamily.

"Tsk. Enjoying your view? Get off me, hag." The guy said, irritated.

'How dare he call me a hag! I take back what I said earlier! He may be gorgeous but his attitude is so-ugh-damn irritating!' I thought.

Normal POV

Mikan scrambled up then she dusted her skirt.

"Oi, Polka, are you new here?" the guy asked.

'Polka? Why did he call me THAT? Eh? Oh no! That's the pattern of my -'

"YOU HENTAI! How dare you peek into my skirt! Now I cannot marry anymore! UWAAAAAAAAHH! I'm not fit to be a wife anymore!" Mikan said running away from the said 'hentai', tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The so called 'hentai' just stared at her, sweat dropping.

'She didn't even answer my question. Oh well, I better get going. Stupid Jin-Jin is our first subject teacher. I'm already late, but who cares. Tsk. Damn him.' He thought then walked away towards the academic building.

* * *

><p>'Oh no! How am I supposed to find my classroom?' Mikan thought, nearly crying (again).<p>

"Eh? Are you the new student here? What's your name?" A man wearing girlish clothes, specifically a TUTU, asked her.

"I'm Sakura Mikan, and yes sir, I am the new student here. Can you please tell me how to find my classroom?" Mikan answered quite nervously.

"Sakura Mikan? Mikan-chan? I think you belong to my class! Oh what a coincidence! Come with me, I'm on my way to the classroom too. Next period is homeroom, and I'm going to be your adviser. I'm Narumi-sensei by the way. Jinno-sensei's class might already be over the moment we arrive, come, dear." Narumi-sensei said.

"Ok. Thank you Narumi-sensei." Mikan said thankfully.

The two of them kept walking until they reached a classroom labelled 1-A. Narumi stopped in front of the door and signalled for Mikan to come closer to him then whispered.

"When I say come in, you go in, okay? Then you introduce yourself then I will assign you your seat and partner."

"H-hai." Mikan said obediently, obviously lost for words.

_Inside the classroom_

"Ohayo my lovely students! How are you my dears?" Narumi greeted them while twirling.

A Certain Guy's POV

'.' I thought, not removing the manga off my face.

"So, today, we have a new student! Be good to her okay?" Narumi said.

The class nodded except for some who doesn't even care, including me.

"Okay, Mikan-chan~! You can come in now!" Narumi called towards the door.

The door opened and viola! A very cute girl with her hazel locks in a ponytail came in.

"O-ohayo minna. Hajimemashite(Nice to meet you) . My name is Sakura Mikan. My alice is Nullification and I'm categorized under the Special Ability section. Narumi-sensei told me about this. Please take care of me." Mikan said shyly.

With that I took off the manga off my face and stared at the girl in front.

So her name's Mikan huh? Nullification? That alice is so useless, she can only use it to save herself.

But I can sense that she really is different. She's not like that damn Permy or that bitch Luna who always swoon over me. The first time they saw me, I swear, I feel like burning them when they flirted and showed off in front of me. Heck, they even clung to me. I feel like puking after reminiscing what happened that day.

I placed the manga back to my face and closed my eyes.

'I better go back to sleep' I thought.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

Author's Note: Okay people! Chapter 1's done! BANZAI~! Please wait for chapter two! Haha..Reviews are highly appreciated.. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hiya people! So this is the chapter two! Enjoy! I'm sorry for the late update. We had our exams this week so I haven't finished writing this fic. Gomen, please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_A Certain Guy's POV_

_So her name's Mikan huh? Nullification? That alice is so useless, she can only use it to save herself. _

_But I can sense that she really is different. She's not like that damn Permy or that bitch Luna who always swoon over me. The first time they saw me, I swear, I feel like burning them when they flirted and showed off in front of me. Heck, they even clung to me. I feel like puking after reminiscing what happened that day._

_I placed the manga back to my face and closed my eyes._

'_I better go back to sleep' I thought._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New Part I<p>

Mikan's POV

"Okay Mikan-chan! Your partner is going to be that guy over there at the last row on the left. Your seat's going to be beside him too." Narumi-sensei said.

"H-hai. Arigato, sensei." I said then walked to the seat assigned to me.

Wait. Why is everyone staring at me? Is there dirt on my uniform? Face? Eh? The girls are glaring at me? What did I do wrong? Kami-sama, help me! Onegai!

The moment I reached my seat, I greeted my supposed to be seatmate AND partner for the whole school year.

"Ohayo. I'm Sakura Mikan. What's your name?" I greeted politely.

The guy peeked under his manga then said..

"Polka."

"YOU! I can't believe I'm going to be partnered to you! Why oh why, Kami-sama! Why did you let me stuck with this jerk for the rest of my 1st year life here in this school? UWAAAAAHHHHH!" I cried and screamed while banging my head on the table, until I felt something burning. I stopped thrashing around and sat up straight.

"What's that? I can smell something burning." I announced to the class. Not bothering if there was a teacher around or not.

"It's your hair, baka." Some girl said.

"EH? Nani? My hair? It can't be. My hair is -UWAAAAAAAAAAH! I'm on fire!" I said while running around in circles.

Then someone splashed water all over me putting the fire off.

I faced the one who saved me to give him/her thanks.

"Ari-HOTARU-chan? Waaaaaah! I missed you!" Then I ran towards her to envelope her in a HUMONGOUS bear hug.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"I-itai..Why did you do that Hotaru?"

"I can't allow your idiocy to spread to me. We all know idiocy is contagious. Stop crying, you look 50 times uglier when you cry." Hotaru said to me.

"Tsk." Someone snickered.

I turned around only to find out that the one who did that was my partner AND seatmate.

"YOU! I'm not done with you yet, you pervert!" I shouted at him.

"Calm down, Sakura-san. That guy's name is Hyuuga Natsume. He didn't mean to do that, okay? I'm Nogi Ruka by the way" a guy with azure orbs with prince-like features told me. He was holding a rabbit.

"Gomen, Ruka-pyon" I said to him apologetically.

"P-pyon?" He asked while blushing.

"Eh? A-ano, because you're holding a rabbit that's why I decided to add 'pyon' in your name instead of 'kun'" I explained to him while blushing because of embarrassment.

"It's okay, I think" Ruka said. I can also see a faint blush on his cheek. Kawai!

"By the way, Baka. Ruka is my boyfriend, so back off." Hotaru said monotonously.

"EH? You two are going out? At such a young age? Whoa. I am so proud of you Hotaru! Awww. I wish I can also have my first ever boyfriend in this school!" I said happily.

"Tsk. Who would want to be your boyfriend, ugly?" Someone said behind my back.

"Shut up, you hentai!" I shouted at Natsume.

"Damn. You make my ears bleed, Polka." He retorted back.

"Whatever, Pervert."

"Idiot."

"Hentai"

"Baka"

"Bastard"

"I didn't know that you also have a colorful vocabulary, Ichigo-kara."

"EH? Bull clip! You peeked again, didn't you?"

"You are the one who's showing them to me, Polka"

"WHAT? You Liar!"

"Sakura-san, don't mind Natsume-kun, okay? Besides, there're some people here who want to meet you." Ruka said, cutting me off from my argument with the pervert.

"G-gomen, Ruka-pyon." I said.

"Okay, so these people are our classmates. They will introduce themselves to you." Ruka said.

"I'm Umenomiya Anna. Cooking Alice. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san!" a girl with pink hair said.

"You can call me Nonoko. My name's Nonoko Osagawara. Chemistry Alice. Nice to meet you, Sakura-san!" a girl with midnight blue hair said quite happily.

"I'm Tobita Yuu, but they call me Iinchou." A guy with glasses said.

"I'm Kokoroyome-" a guy with shaggy brown hair said but was cut off by a guy who almost look the same as him.

"-and I'm Kitsuneme"

'Are they twins? They look identical. Hmmm.' I asked myself.

"Minna, you can just call me Mikan-chan. And nice to meet you to! Please take care of me." I said to them with a smiling face.

"And by the way, are you two twins?" I said referreing to Koko and Kitsu.

"Nope." They replied in chorus.

"Many people assume that we're related, but we just look the same. It was as if Koko here is my doppelganger. When I first saw him, I was a bit scared you know. Hahaha." Kitsu explained to me as he reminisced the moment he first saw his best bud.

Normal POV

'Tsk. They're all too noisy. What a bunch of idiots' Natsume said to himself not bothering to look at the bunch of people talking animatedly.

"Mikan-chan, do you wanna go with us to central town?" Anna asked.

"Eh? Central Town?" Mikan replied, confused.

"Oh, we forgot that your new here. Central Town is a place in the center of this Academy wherein you can find different kinds of stores, amusement parks, and other places you can hang out with your friends. " Nonoko explained to Mikan.

"Oh! I want to go with you! Can I? Can I?" Mikan asked jumping up and down because of excitement.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"I-itai. Why'd you do that, Hotaru?" Mikan asked with tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"You can't go to Central Town without your partner, idiot." Hotaru said monotonously.

Mikan's eyes dilated the moment the words Hotaru said sunk in her mind.

"WHAT? NOOOOOOOOOO! I don't want to go with that perverted fox?" Mikan shouted.

"Who are you calling a perverted fox, stupid?" Natsume said to her, annoyed by the nickname she called him.

".! NATSUME you HENTAI!" Mikan shouted, again.

"Shut up Polka, You are making my ears bleed." Natsume said, not taking his eyes off his manga.

Mikan was irritated with the guy talking to her so she did something that she's not supposed to do.

She took Natsume's beloved manga and threw it out of the window.

"Why the hell did you do that, you b*tch?" Natsume shouted out of anger, totally losing all his self-control.

"Because you are being a jerk, JERK!" Mikan shouted back.

"Piss off, hag. Don't ever show your face in front of me ever again." Natsume said while glaring.

Mikan was afraid. What have she done? She shouldn't have done those things.

"Mikan-chan, I think we need to cancel our plans in going to Central Town seeing as you can't go because Natsume's angry. See you later, Mikan-chan!" Iinchou said.

"Bye Mikan-chan!" They said before exiting the door.

"Look what you've done, Baka." Hotaru said to Mikan.

"B-but I didn't mean to upset Natsume. I was just angry at him for teasing me." Mikan said guiltily.

"Immature as always, Mikan. Settle your problems yourself, Baka. Let's go, Ruka."

"Don't worry Mikan-chan, everything will be alright. I'll try to talk to Natsume so don't worry, Ok?" Ruka said before following Hotaru.

Mikan's POV

What have I done?

.GOD.

I shouldn't have done that.

I didn't mean to upset him.

I need to apologize. I'll go to the dorm first to change then I will find Natsume. I hope he'll forgive me.

Normal POV

On her way to the dorm, someone grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth with a handkerchief.

The person brought her into a secluded area surrounded by trees to meet up with his other companions.

"Well, well, well. So you are Mikan Sakura?" a creepy person said.

"What if I am?" Mikan answered, scared of what they might do to her.

"Awww. Don't be rude to us, Mikan-chan." The person said and it turned out that it was a she.

"What do you want from me?" Mikan asked, trembling.

"What you did to Natsume-sama was unforgivable! You should be punished. You have no right to do that to our Natsume-sama considering that you are just a new student here in this academy."

"Who are you?"

"I am Shouda Sumire, the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub. These people here are my minions, they also worship the overflowing handsomeness of our idols." The girl said.

"Tie her to a tree and beat her up, girls! GO!" Sumire commanded her companions.

"NOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEELP!" Mikan shouted, obviously afraid.

Sumire just watched the whole scene and smirked when she heard Mikan's agonizing cry.

Mikan's POV

S-ssomebody, p-pplease h-help m-me…

Natsume's POV

That Baka. How dare she throw my precious manga? This manga was worth my one whole month's allowance. Anyway, it's a good thing to be having peace in here. This sakura tree sure gives me a peaceful mind.

I closed my eyes, ready to sleep when I heard a scream.

"NOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEELP!"

Wait. That voice. It's - Oh shit!

I hurriedly searched for the location of the voice. I stopped when I saw a shadow of a girl standing beside a tree looking at something while smiling. I turned my head towards the direction that she's looking only to fifnd out Mikan being beaten by some girls which I think are part of the fanclub that Sumire leads.

I ran towards Mikan and shoved all the girls who have been torturing her.

"Damn you. Why did you do this to her?" I shouted at them. I looked at Mikan only to know that her face is now covered in blood.

"I-it's b-because she defied you, Natsume-sama. She did s-something horrible to you that's why S-sumire-san made us torture her." Those damn girls! How could they do this to and newbie like this Baka?

"Now SCRAM! I don't want to see your face ever again, you bitches. Once I hear you hurting this baka again, I swear, I'll burn you to crisps so that you'll never see the daylight again. Never. GET LOST!" I said to them.

They scrambled and ran, afraid that I will burn them. I turned my attention back to the Baka covered in blood.

"Hey, Polka. Are you alright? I'll take you to the infirmary to treat your wounds." I said to her then picked her up bridal style so as not to hurt her bruises.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Stay tuned until the next chapter, minna! And I still don't know how long I'm supposed to make this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks for staying tuned, people! Enjoy Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Natsume's POV_

_That Baka. How dare she throw my precious manga? This manga was worth my one whole month's allowance. Anyway, it's a good thing to be having peace in here. This sakura tree sure gives me a peaceful mind._

_I closed my eyes, ready to sleep when I heard a scream._

"_NOOOOOOO! LET GO OF ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEELP!" _

_Wait. That voice. It's - Oh shit!_

_I hurriedly searched for the location of the voice. I stopped when I saw a shadow of a girl standing beside a tree looking at something while smiling. I turned my head towards the direction that she's looking only to fifnd out Mikan being beaten by some girls which I think are part of the fanclub that Sumire leads. _

_I ran towards Mikan and shoved all the girls who have been torturing her._

"_Damn you. Why did you do this to her?" I shouted at them. I looked at Mikan only to know that her face is now covered in blood._

"_I-it's b-because she defied you, Natsume-sama. She did s-something horrible to you that's why S-sumire-san made us torture her." Those damn girls! How could they do this to and newbie like this Baka?_

"_Now SCRAM! I don't want to see your face ever again, you bitches. Once I hear you hurting this baka again, I swear, I'll burn you to crisps so that you'll never see the daylight again. Never. GET LOST!" I said to them._

_They scrambled and ran, afraid that I will burn them. I turned my attention back to the Baka covered in blood._

"_Hey, Polka. Are you alright? I'll take you to the infirmary to treat your wounds." I said to her then picked her up bridal style so as not to hurt her bruises._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Start Of Something New Part II<p>

Normal POV

Mikan woke up after hearing noises.

"I-itai. My whole body hurts like hell. Where am I?" I said.

'_Ugh, I remember. Natsume brought me here after his fangirls beat me._' Mikan thought.

"Mikan-chan, you're awake! Are you ok? Do you feel hungry?" Anna and Nonoko asked, worried about their friend.

"You're all here. Thanks for your concern minna." Mikan said.

"Baka. You sure are lucky I can't shoot you with my Baka Gun right now. Just, don't make us worry anymore, Mikan." Hotaru said monotonously but with eyes full of concern for her friend.

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan!" Mikan said to her bestfriend with teary eyes.

'_That was really unexpected of Hotaru. She's really a good bestfriend_' Mikan thought.

Natsume's POV

"Natsume, are you up there?" Ruka asked.

I was currently resting at the top branch of the sakura tree.

"What do you want, Ruka?" I asked him.

"Eh? I just wanted to tell you that Mikan-chan already woke up."

"Why would I like to hear that? It's none of my business." I said, glaring at him.

"N-nothing. I'm gonna go to the hospital now, you wanna tag along?"

I stared at him.

'_If I tagged along, I could apologize to the baka. Maybe I'll go._'

"Hn."

Then I jumped off the branch and landed perfectly on the ground. Not far away I heard girls squealing.

"Natsume-sama is so awesome! His awesomeness is making me love him more!" a girl said.

"Tsk. Bitches. Let's go, Ruka."

"Ok."

On our way to the baka's room, we met Ruka's girlfriend with some of Mikan's friends.

"Hotaru-chan, you're leaving already?" Ruka asked her.

"Yeah. Accompany me to the cafeteria, Nogi. I'm hungry."

"Sorry, Natsume. I need to go with Hotaru."

"Hn." I said.

They all went to the cafeteria leaving me alone here outside the door.

"Tsk."

I came in and was greeted by Polka.

"Natsume-kun, you're here." she said with a smile on her face.

"Look, Polka, I-" I said but was cut off by her.

"Natsume! Don't call me that! You make me sound like an underwear pattern." she whined.

I smirked.

"You're being rude. You cut me off in the middle of my speech."

She glared at him.

"Hey! I'm not rude!" she shouted at him.

"Anyway, what I'm going to say is that.."

I paused.

"What?" she demanded.

"I.."

"You what?"

I glared at her. I looked at my feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

When I looked at her, she had this shocked face with her eyes wide and her mouth was a little bit ajar.

"Why do you look so shocked, Polka?" I asked her.

"Hey! My name is not 'Polka'. It's Mi-kan. MIKAN! Get it?" she snapped.

"You still haven't answered my question, Mikan" I said to her.

She blushed.

"Oh, because it was so unexpected of you to apologize, Natsume-kun" she said.

I blushed.

'_What the hell am I blushing for?_' I scolded myself.

"It's not your fault, Natsume-kun"

"Why is it not my fault? They're my freaking fangirls!"

'_I can't believe I admitted they're my fangirls.'_ I thought.

"It's not really your fault. They just beat me up because I did something bad to you. They're just concerned about you, you know." she said.

"Concerned? My ass. They just wanted to cling to me, those bitches."

"Don't say such a thing, Natsume-kun. Anyway, even if it's not your fault, and because you insisted that it was really your fault, then I forgive you." she said while pouting.

'_She's so cute. Wait. I'm not supposed to say that. *cough* What I meant was, She's so ugly, trying hard to be cute'_ I thought.

"I'll be leaving now, Polka" I said then walked to the door.

Before I can go far away from the room, I heard her say "It's Mikan, you jerk!"

'_So I'm a jerk now, eh? Tsk.'_ I smirked and continue walking back to the dorm.

Mikan's POV

When Natsume got out of my room, I was blushing like hell.

'_Did he just apologize to me?'_

'_He's concerned about my well-being. And he called me Mikan for the first time!'_

'_Is it just me or this day is really full of unexpected happenings? Hmmmm. I better go back to sleep so that I can recover fast.' _

Then I was slowly drifting out of consciousness and was enveloped by absolute darkness. I have fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hello Everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter! Please Review! Thanks! I'm also sorry for the late update. I was enjoying my Christmas vacation, you see. And there are so many schoolworks that came up and need to be done. Gomenasai, minna! I'll make it up to you by making this fic delectable!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the super late update! I've been very busy in school that's why I only have little time left to write and continue my stories. Anyway, please enjoy and don't hesitate to correct my wrong grammars and spellings through reviewing..

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.

_Recap:_

_Mikan's POV_

_When Natsume got out of my room, I was blushing like hell._

'_Did he just apologize to me?'_

'_He's concerned about my well-being. And he called me Mikan for the first time!'_

'_Is it just me or this day is really full of unexpected happenings? Hmmmm. I better go back to sleep so that I can recover fast.' _

_Then I was slowly drifting out of consciousness and was enveloped by absolute darkness. I have fallen asleep._

Chapter 4: A Trip to Central Town: Part 1

The next day…

Mikan's POV

_KRRRRiiiiiiiinnnnngg!_

'_Crap, I am so going to be late and worse, Jin Jin will be our first period teacher. .BULLCLIP!' _I thought while running towards our classroom, afraid to be scolded and be punished by Jin Jin.

I ran faster to avoid being tardy.

'_Oh gosh. Kami-sama! Please don't let me be late! I'm scared of Jin Jin. Someone told me his punishments are so brutal. Uwaaaaah! Onegai! Help me, Kami-sama!' I thought frantically._

When I arrived at the classroom, I was kind of relieved to know that Jin Jin isn't there yet.

"HOOOOOTTAAARRRRUUUUU!" I shouted while running towards my best friend, making an attempt to hug her.

BAKA-BAKA-BAKA

"I-itai. What was that for, Hotaru?"

"You were being an idiot. And I also don't want your idiocy to spread over to me." She replied monotonously.

'_Scary.'_ I thought.

I walked over to my seat with a sullen expression. I saw Natsume in his seat doing what he usually does, sleeping with a manga covering his face.

I sat down and rested my head on the table. I was a bit disappointed because I haven't succeeded in hugging my best friend. I was about to close my eyes when somebody spoke to me.

"Mikan-chan? Are you alright?"

I lifted my head up and saw Anna with Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko.

"I'm fine, Anna-chan" I replied.

"Aren't you afraid that they-" Yuu then turned his head to the direction of Sumire and her comrades. "-will hurt you again?"

"Eh? Yes, I admit I'm still a little afraid from them but I don't think they're going to do those things again."

"Then, if you're already fine, why don't we go to central town and have fun? You haven't been there, right, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko-chan asked me.

"But you need to go with your partner, Mikan-chan, remember?" Koko said.

"I don't think I can do that, Natsume wouldn't want to go there since he-"

I was cut off by a manly voice.

"I'll go with you."

I turned around and faced him with a shocked expression etched all over my face.

"Really?" I asked him, teary-eyed.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He replied coldly.

"Ehehehe."

I turned back to the others and squealed happily.

"Yay! I'm going to central town! Hotaru! D'you wanna go with us?" I asked her.

"I can't go with you. I still have an invention to finish by the end of the day."

"Awww..Ok. But be sure to go with me next time, 'kay?"

"Whatever, baka."

"Mou, Hotaru-chan. Don't call me that. Anyway, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, when and where will me meet this afternoon and what time?"

"Hmmmm.. Let's meet at the bus stop later at around 3 pm. Agree?" Nonoko-chan asked.

"Ok." Koko and Yuu replied.

"Fine with me" Anna-chan said.

"Yep" I said, popping the 'P' at the end.

"Natsume-kun?" I asked Natsume for his approval.

"Whatever." He said.

"It's settled then. 3 pm at the bus stop later this afternoon." Anna-chan said.

"OK!" I replied enthusiastically.

Later that afternoon..

"What should I wear? This pink dress or this orange shirt? I'll just pair this shirt with a black mini-skirt. Hmmmm. I guess I'll just wear the orange one and then I'll wear my orange flats." I said talking to myself.

I hurriedly changed because it was already 2:30 pm. And then I got out of my room and ran towards the sakura tree. Natsume told me earlier to fetch him there.

'_Tsk. Typical Natsume. Shouldn't the guy be the one who fetches the girl? Well, this isn't a date, so why bother. That perverted fox.'_ I thought to myself.

I ran and ran until I arrived at my destination. I scanned the place to find Natsume. I looked around the tree but I can't seem to find him.

"Natsume-kun? Where are you?" I shouted.

'_Is he not planning to make an appearance? What? Was he kidding about agreeing to go with me, or rather us, in going to central town?'_

When that idea crossed by mind, I can't help worrying that maybe, all I thought were true. I thought and thought about the possibilities regarding the tardiness of my oh-so-awesome partner, Natsume.

"Maybe he had a hard time choosing his clothes too. But he's not that kind of person, I think? Or maybe he just had a stomachache and needed to go to the bathroom multiple times. Or maybe he saw a wounded little child and brought him first to the infirmary? Argh! What the heck am I thinking?" I sighed.

I checked my watch and it was already 2:50. Only 10 minutes to go before our decided meeting time.

I groaned and sat under the tree to wait. I was daydreaming about the food we're going to eat at central town when I heard a thump.

I ignored the sound and just closed my eyes.

"BOO!"

"UWAAAAAAAAAH! OKAA-SAN! SAVE ME!" I shouted hysterically.

"Shut up, Polka. You're making my ears bleed. Or should I say, cherry prints?" I calmed down after I heard his stupid remark. I faced him and I saw him smirking at me, amusement evident in his eyes.

"YOU! How dare you make fun of me! I thought I was never going to see the daylights again. Gosh, you almost gave me a heart attack. You really had me back there, Natsume." I said.

And then I remembered what he called me earlier.

"YOU PERVERT! HOW DARE YOU PEEK AGAIN?" I shouted only to see him walking away from me.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I said and walked towards him.

"Whatever. We're going to be late because of you." He said.

"What? It wasn't my fault! You were the one who was late, pervert! I waited for you under the tree for a long time, you know. I even thought you were only kidding about what you said this morning."

"You've got it all mistaken, Polka. I was already there even before you came. I just took a nap at the highest branch of that tree and was awoken by your noisy rambling about the possibilities as to why I am 'late' Then I decided to scare you."

"EH?" I shouted in disbelief.

We walked and arrived at exactly 3 pm at the bus stop. We saw Anna, Yuu, Koko, and Nonoko waving at us. I waved back at them and smiled.

"Let's get going, shall we? I'm certain that you will really love that place, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko-chan said to me the moment we got there.

"I am already so excited!" I replied, not able to wipe the smile off my face due to the excitement I am feeling.

Author's Note: Gosh, I think this chapter was full of grammatical errors. Please, please, please help me improve this chapter by reviewing and telling me the parts that I did wrong. I really do not excel in English that's why I'm not that good in writing. I'm just a 3rd year high school student and I hope that I will learn many more words in the years to come that will be deemed appropriate for me to use in writing my stories to improve the mood of the story. Thanks, minna! Don't hesitate to review!

I also am taking this opportunity to thank those who reviewed this story and also my other story, 'DRUNK', which is a little bit crappy in my opinion. Haha. Anyway, I tried my best in doing that so I'm still happy to be able to make and finish that story. And it was my first fic! Hahahaha.


End file.
